Naruto Deminsions
by Haminaioshi
Summary: A story about modern day life that gets topsy tervied. When a group of loyal Naruto anime lovers go to an anime convention and gets something interesting done to them.
1. NDK!

(I do not own any of the actual naruto Characters)

Naruto dimensions

Chapter 1: NDK!

Shelly awoke to the sounds of her alarm clock shoe sat up, she stretched and yawned slightly feeling slightly heavy with the sleep.

" Today is the anime convention..."

She looked over to see her three friends still asleep beside her on her bed. She smiled slightly and began shaking the one nearest to her. Tessa...

" Tessa...its time to get ready..*smiles widely* Liz's brother and his two friends will be here soon to pick us up..we gotta hurry up and get ready so we don't have to have them wait for us..."

Tessa opened here eyes and yawned, quickly nodding to her and sat up. Shelly then moved to the next one she began to wake up Emily.

" Emy... lets get going... its time to get ready..."

Emily sat up and stretched out giggled then turn to Liz.

" Liz?... time to get up... your brother will be here soon."

Lizzy started to mumble.

"Five more minutes."

She started to poke her side.

" Come on you don't wanna get there early anymore?.."

Lizzy mumbled once more.

" Five more...mph"

She glared down at her.

"Get your skinny ass up and start getting ready!"

Liz jolted up.

" I'm up!... im up!"

Shelly smirked at her.

"Good.."

Liz sighed slightly pouting and quickly grabbed her suitcase and began rummaging for a brush. Both Shelly and Emily were already up and getting dressed in there quickly finishing up her accessories and starting to get into hers. Lizzy following behind them getting ready as quick as she quickly looking over to Lizzy and began talking.

" Hey Lizzy... did you bring those yellow sharingan contacts?"

She looked over to grinned.

" Yes I did... * pulls out two contact cases* Ones for you * tosses one to shelly, she catching it in return* You have to just in case."

Shelly nodded to her and smiled.

"I'm glad this year for the anime convention we chose our theme to be Naruto... I always loved that anime.."

Tessa winked at Shelly as she finished her laughed and turned to Liz as she finished hers.

" Hey why did you choose yellow contacts instead of the actual color red?..."

Lizzy smiled.

" Well... I was kinda going for the fact that Shelly, John and myself were like the other half of Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke... so i wanted something signature like for us to have... same goes for you guys as well.."

Emily nodded to her and patted her head.

" Good weirdo.."

Tessa then Spoke.

" OK sooooo... were going to meet everyone else there in the convention right?... Austin said he was going to meet us in front..."

Shelly nodded to her.

" Yes we are supposed to anyway... John and his two friends will pick us up and, we all will go get Will... since our lil Naruto copy is on the way there for us..."

Emily nodded to Shelly as Lizzy blurted out.

"OK!"

Sh screamed out of the blue. The three turned to see that she was done with her costume.

" I'm done! FEMALE SASUKE OPERATION IS COMPLEETEEEEEEEEED!"

Shelly laughed as she put her contact in and finished her face pieces.

"Finished.

She said a few minutes later. Tessa then joined in.

" My Lady Tsunade look is complete..."

Emily winked at the three.

" Sakura Haruno is here!... ugh... can't believe i just did that..."

The four had finally finished there costumes. Suddenly Shelly's phone rang.

" Wonder who that could be?..."

She quickly grabbed the phone and answered.

" Hello?"

She heard the voice on the other side of the tone and smiled .

" Oh, hey Will..."

She listened to him for a moment then nodded.

" Alright... were finished getting ready as well... *smiles again*...Kay... yeah John should be here any minute so...we should be over by your place in about forty minutes or so..."

She nodded.

"Alright...see you then... Kay...good bye.."

She hung up the phone.

" Alright Will is ready too.."

Emily nodded to her. Suddenly a car horn was heard. Lizzy looked out the window.

" Its.. John..."

They nodded to her as Liz pulled her head back in.

"Alright lets go.."

The four quickly put on their shoes. Then they headed out of the door, Lizzy waved over to John as she noticed the other two Hector and Micheal in his car, all three were Akatsuki members. John was Itachi, Hector was Deadera, and Micheal was Kisame.

"Hey guys..."

Lizzy said as She, Emily, Tessa, and Shelly entered the car. John looked back to them.

"Were is this Will's place?"

Shelly spoke.

" Its actually like four streets down from here... not to far really.."

John nodded to her and set off in the direction she pointed in.

Once they arrived at his house they spotted him waiting outside already. Will in turn noticed them pull up and he quickly went over to the car and got in.

" Hey you guys.. * smiles*"

Lizzy waved*

" Ohiyo.."

John then set off to the convention.

"Yay were off..."

Lizzy said happily.

Author happy type fun time! :

Lizzy: Most bore-ingest 1st chapter Ive ever read...

Shelly: shush it gets better later and you know it..

Lizzy: * sips on her soda* Yeah that's later not now though...

Emily: o.o

Tessa: Twizzles my friends,.

Shelly: yes Tessa yes...

Lizzy: Well hope ya like the first chapter.. even though it was boring...a and short... but trust me it gets better...

Emily: Don't give it away!

Lizzy: Why not?

Emily: No NO SPILLER S! *bonks Lizzy head with a red rubber mallet*...

Lizzy: Fine * squeaks*

Everyone: Hope to see you reading next time!


	2. Anime convention to Naruto's World!

(I do not own any of the actual Naruto characters)

Naruto Deminsions

Chapter 2: Anime convention to Naruto's World!

As everyone pulled up to the anime convention they quickly parked the car and got out.

" Were here! awesoooooooooooooome!"

Lizzy screamed. John quickly hit her on the head.

" Ow! *holds her head* what the hell? Why did you hit me?"

Micheal and Hector laughed, John quickly gave her his own personalized glare.

" Calm yourself..."

Lizzy though blurted out.

" Is that even possible?"

John glared over to him.

" Tessa!"

Everyone turned to see Austin runing up o them.

" Hey Austin!"

Tessa said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

" Everyone is waiting inside so we should hurry up and get in there."

Austin said as he looked to everyone and nodded.

" Yeah Vicky, Heather, and Anna I know are here for sure waiting on us... *laughs* dunno if you gys know this but Vicky is Sasori, Heather's Ino... and Anna is Hinata.."

Austin smiled. Emily then began pulling Shelly and Will into the building. Tessa giggled as she and Austin followed from then cheered.

" RAMEN! HERE I COME!"

Micheal quickly made his way into the building followed by a sighing and utterly annoyed rolled his eyes and Lizzy quickly poked his side.

" Come on *winks* lets go have some fun..."

Lizzy smiled. John gave her a nod.

" Yeah...sure..."

Lizzy and John then entered the buillding. As everyone entered there eyes scanned over the large groups of people wearing anime costumes of all sorts of animes.

"Wow there are so many..."

Shelly said.

"Shells!"

Everyone turned slightly to see Stephanie,Tori,Loyd, and Anna walk up to them. Shelly smiled and waved to them. Emily spoke quickly.

" Hey weres everyone else?"

She asked. Loyd quickly replied.

"Everyone is in the Game rooms Main hall... waiting on us and on you guys.."

Everyone nodded. Anna then winked.

" Lets get to it then "

Everyone then entered the game room and right away saw there friends sitting under a large asain statue. Lizzy grinned.

" Hey Everyone!"

The group looked over to them and smiled. Vicky grumbled.

" Your late baka's..."

Lizzy growled. Heather then spoke.

" Hey! *laughs kind of nervous of Vicky."

Lizzy and the others walked over to them. Motoki waved as Kyle a wide always happy grin. along with his dog Angus. Zack spoke.

" SO bothersome..."

He glared as he looked over to Shelly. Shelly stuck her tounge out at him. Celest laughed as Lizzy sat next to Vicky and asked.

" So... * nudges her* Whatcha wanna do first?"

Shelly was about to speak when she noticed something off. Everyone but there group was fozen in spot.

" What...What the hell?"

Lizzy quickly stood up looking around curiosily at first then walked over to the nearest person she saw, and began waving her hand in front of his face.

" Its... its like there stopped in time..."

John glared over to her as she said that. Suddenly the asain statue began to glow a bright red. As that began happening a multi colored hole formed under Lizzy. She quicly fell through.

" GHAA! "

" LIZZY!"

Everyone screamed. Suddenly an even larger hole formed under everyone else and quickly one by one they fell through as well. Micheal screamed as he fell.

" SHIT!"

Quickly all of them dissapered.

After what seemed like hours all of them finally came to a stop. They quickly fell into a dog pile, with only two of them landin on their feet. John looked off to the side and noticed Lizzy off to the side sitting up slowly. Micheal growled as he looked up to John and hector.

" Damn you! Im sapposed to land on my feet like hat too!"

John smirked at him,and he in turn growled at him again. Lizzy quickly stood up as did everyone else. Emily was the first to notice their surroundings and she quickly asked.

" Guys?.."

Everyone nodded to themselves already noticing finished.

" Why is everything cartooned?.."

Everyone went silent as a voice was heared from behind them.

" Excuse me..."

Everyone looked to see someone they did not expect. The one and only fifth hokage, Lady Tsunade. 


End file.
